The Day My World Stopped
by letsgodon'twait
Summary: Quinn was broken then she met Rachel and Rachel fixed her. Why did Rachel have to die and break Quinn all over again?
1. The loud Bang

The loud bang. The screams. The smell of her blood. Her limp body falling into my arms. Her brown hair strewn across her face. The light leaving her beautiful brown eyes. Her lips parting for her last breath. Her black dress sodden with blood. My white shirt covered in her blood. How could this happen? We were finally at a good place her parents had given me permission to marry her. My parents loved and adored her. Her acting career was taking off my paintings were becoming more popular. The media was portraying us in a positive light. She had just said yes. That was the night my world ended. And my Rachel was no more. The agonizing ambulance ride.

I kept saying "Rachel don't you leave me here! Don't leave me here alone. Please Rach please wake up. Please." I cried as I held her hand gently. I didn't want to hold it too hard because she always said when I was sad or nervous I held her hand too hard and it hurt and I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to blink in case she looked at me and my eyes were closed. I couldn't see clearly because of my stupid tears. I tried to wipe them away but I just got blood all over my face. The paramedics were pulling me away and pulled out the shock things. I knew that wasn't good they only did that when people's heart stopped beating. But her heart couldn't have stopped. I love her and my heart was still beating.

I remember we were by the lake and she put her hand over my chest and said "as long as your heart beats mine will too."

"Clear!" A paramedic yells as she shocks the love of my life. Rachel's chest volts off the stretcher.

"No! Stop! You're hurting her! Rachel! Rachel!" I screamed I tried to get the other paramedic to let go of me so I could tell her that everything was going to be alright and that I wouldn't let them hurt her again.

"Clear!" She volts off the table again.

"Stop it! You'll kill her! Stop don't touch her!" I screamed at the top if my lungs I was hitting the man restraining me trying desperately to get to Rachel. The heart monitor beeps a steady beep there's a flat line on the screen. I froze. The paramedics looked at each other then at me.

"Time of death 11:20 pm"

I felt time stop I felt like a hole was punched through my chest. I stopped struggling.

"No! She's not dead! Do it again! You have to try again! She's not dead!" I'm shouting again. I started thrashing trying to get the man to let go of me. But he held on tighter.

"Calm down kid she's gone. She's gone." I stopped moving and crying I just sat there limp and tired.

The ambulance stopped and they pulled Rachel out. She was so pale she looked cold I wish I had my jacket to cover her. What happened next is a blur for me. I was in a hospital my parents were hugging me and saying how sorry they were. I hate it when people say that they are sorry when someone dies because unless they killed them they have no reason to be sorry. And if they did kill them they aren't sorry they are just saying it to get out on parole. And her family was in a corner.

Her daddy kept saying "my baby! My baby!" Her dad was trying to be strong but he was crying as well. Her sister Lisa wasn't saying anything she just sat there with her head in her hands. I just wanted to go home and see Rachel. She wasn't in that body bag that was a stunt double like they used in her movies. My Rachel was at out apartment waiting for me in her favorite chair. She was probably reading a book she loves books. That's something we both love. She loved laying her head on my chest and reading or she loved when I read to her. She said I had great expression. Then I would kiss her nose and she'd giggle and tell me she loves me. That's where she was and she needed me to come back to her so we could read.

"Quinn? Quinn!" My mother was shaking me.

"What?" I didn't want to answer her or talk to her I just wanted to go home and see Rachel.

"Do you want to stay with us tonight? If you aren't up to staying in your apartment it's ok it's perfectly ok." My mom's a shrink and I hate it when she tries to analyze me and "fix me." I had enough fixing I spent majority of my teenage years being fixed. But Rachel said that it was ok if I'm broken. She said everyone is broken in their own way some just hide it better than others.

"I'm fine mom. I just wanna go home." I didn't tell her about Rachel being at home because they wouldn't believe me and they'd send me away again. To a place with white walls and people asking how you're feeling all the damn time. I pushed my hand through my dirty blonde hair. I was sweating like crazy. I looked at my hands they were trembling and covered in dry blood. I needed to go home and shower and change Rach hates the sight of blood she freaks out when gives blood for the blood bank but she does it anyway because she loves helping people. There were people outside pictures were being taken. Loud shouting pushing outside the window.

"I need to go home." I said my voice was shaking."

"You shouldn't be driving Quinn not like this." My father sounded concerned for once. He's an art professor and artist one of the best in the nation apparently. And he never gave a crap about me. Why was he suddenly so damn concerned with my well being.

"I'm fine dad." I said a little harsher than I meant to. "I'll call a cab." I didn't say anything else to anyone. I walked out and the questions started.

"Quinn how do you feel about Rachel's death?"

"Quinn who do you think did this?"

"Quinn do you plan to look for her killer?"

It was too much I felt tears in my eyes again and I couldn't see because of all the flashing lights. I felt like I was going to spew. I felt like I was going to pass out. I was dizzy my head was swimming I just wanted to lay down with Rachel and feel her warm breath on my chest.

I felt someone pulling me along. "Give the girl some room! Let her be! She just lost her girlfriend for Christ sake!" I know that voice it's my adopted sister Santana. She's pulling me toward her car. "Come on leave her the hell alone!" she pushes me into the car and closes the door. She gets in and tears off.

"Thanks San" I said my mouth is dry and my voice is horse.

She nods "Q are you sure you want to go back to your apartment? I mean you can stay with me and Brit she won't mind. It's totally ok."

I nodded "can I stay with you?"

"Sure Q let me call and tell B we are on our way." She pushed some buttons on the radio in her car and I heard ringing.

"Brit? Hey it's me I'm just calling to say that Q's gonna stay with us for a little while ok?"

"Oh of course honey, should I make her something to eat? We have lots of Arizona tea I know you both like that."

Santana looked back at me, "no I don't think she can eat right now she looks kinda pale."

"Of course sweetie see you when you get here love you."

"I love you too baby."

Santana pushed a button and the call ended. I looked at Santana she is the exact opposite of me. She has wavy black hair creamy mocha colored skin and piercing brown eyes that make girls swoon. She's got the build of a soccer player she played in high school but refused to play at Berkeley because she couldn't stand losing. So she played rugby. She was the golden child, top marks in high school, got into a university right after her senior year and was on track to graduate and go to law school. She always had a beautiful girlfriend to bring home for the holidays. She was the child my parents bragged about. She was the one that everyone talked to at family functions. The one my dad clapped on the shoulder and said " that's my girl!" The one my mother told all her friends about. She was in a sorority, had the fiancée and my parents support.

I...I was the black sheep. I was tall and skinny. I had pale skin and dirty blonde hair that covered part of my face. I graduated high school as an average student because I simply stopped caring. I was the one that was whispered about at family gatherings.

"Oh that's Quinn she had that horrible break down."

"Oh poor baby."

I was always considered the weak one. I never stood up for myself. Santana was always the one who fought off the bullies for me. Spoke to my parents for me. I was an art person my parents hated my music and drawings they called them emo and dark. They really weren't. Emo was a word that followed me all through high school. And freak because of my genitalia aka my penis. I was often panted in gym class by Hilary just to humiliate me. It seemed like it was her favorite thing to do.

"Hey look it's the emo freak let's give her something to be emo about!" And she would get two jocks to hold me still as she punched my stomach, kicked my crotch, hit my face and bust my lip. I didn't do anything to defend myself I just closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. My sophomore year in high school my parents sent me away to "get some help." After a particularly brutal beating courtesy of Hilary the head cheerleader. I didn't want the help and didn't care that I was getting sent away. The staff told me to come to group sessions so I did I didn't want to listen to drugged up kids talk about LSD and all that. So I sat quietly and said nothing. I talked when I was asked a question ate when food was given. Read what I could took the stupid pills they shoved down my throat. Never caused any trouble told the shrinks what they wanted to hear. And finally I was released. Then there was the outpatient program which everyone must complete. More people talking me listening and barely talking. More pills, computers, more shrinks these ones actually made me talk and my parents too. I hated it but I could go home at the end of the day. And when I went back to school my junior year everyone was talking about how I was crazy and psycho. I didn't care it's not like I had friends anyway. But then Rachel Berry came along. She was in my A.P. literature class. And the only open seat was next to me. So she sat there and actually smiled at me. And for The first time in a long time I smiled back. She asked me about the school and what I was reading. I said The Outsiders. She asked who my favorite character was I said Pony boy. She said she loves that book and her favorite was soda pop. That's how we became friends. I talked to her about books and eventually music. One day we were laying under a tree by the lunch tables and Hilary and some hot shot cheerleaders came over.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing with the emo freak here?" I looked at Rachel I was scared I didn't want to get beaten up in front of her she'd never talk to me again.

"Her name is Quinn." She responded coolly.

"Quinn isn't that some kinda term for faggot!"

I was mad now I wasn't scared anymore. I wasn't a gay guy... but one time a gay guy stuck up for me and got the crap beaten put of him by the hockey team. He had to transfer schools.

I stood up in front of Rachel. "Don't use that word."

"What are you gonna do about it? Faggot!" She said pushing me I fell a little but got up and punched her square in the face. I think I broke her nose.

"I said don't use that word!" I was mad now all those years of taking their bullshit hit me and I was so mad I could have crushed a boulder.

The cheerleader fell backward and I knew the look in the other's eyes. I grabbed Rachel's hand and ran I had all that mattered to me my iPod, my phone my wallet, and her. And she had her bag. I ran she ran with me she was just as fast we skidded to a stop in front of the library and ran inside. The librarian liked me because I came in there a lot and read books few students did that.

"What about your stuff?" Rachel whispered.

"I have all that matters right here." I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled. She smiled back and I don't know who moved first but we kissed her arms were around my neck and my arms were around her waist. I felt like I was floating in the clouds fireworks went off in my head. I didn't know if she felt the same but when we broke for air she was smiling at me.

"I've never felt like this before."

"Like what?" I asked nervous that I was a bad kisser.

"Like I saw...fireworks."

I smiled bigger than I had ever smiled. And that's how I started dating Rachel Barbra Berry.


	2. She's Gone

The first few months of our relationship we got weird looks. People didn't understand why a pretty girl was with the emo freak but we didn't care. We had code names for each other, she called me Pony boy and I called her Barbra. I drew her pictures and wrote her poems. She brought me cookies and found old movies for us to watch. She loved the theater she was in all the school plays as well as the musicals and the lead in basically all of them. And I was there with flowers for all of them. We normally hung out at my house after school but one day she invited me to her house. We were watching Cry baby when her parents came home. They didn't see me at first I looked at her and she whispered.

"Stay." I nodded and put my arm around her. Her parents came in and saw me at first they were shocked then they were angry.

"What is this girl doing in our house? Who is she?"

I stood up "hi Mr. Berry my name is Quinn Fabray."

Mr. Berry didn't say anything for a while then realization came across his face. "Oh your Dr. Judy Fabray's daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled "thank you Mr. Berry it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Well Quinn I am perfectly fine with you dating my Rachel but there are a few ground rules. You are not allowed to be in Rachel's room alone the door must be open at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Berry."

He nodded and left. Her daddy was fine with me dating her as well. He said as long as I didn't harm her that I was good in his book. When we graduated high school she went off to Julliard for theater and I went to NYU to study art. I can't say my classes were very interesting drawing naked men wasn't really my thing. And working in the cafe on campus wasn't interesting. I didn't become really inspired until I was sitting at Julliard waiting for Rachel to finish class. I was waiting on a grassy hill under a tree. And then I saw her. Rachel instantly captivated me she looked so beautiful her simple white dress flowed behind her and the wind was blowing in her face not so it covered it but so it accented her eyes. I stared and when she saw me she smiled and I knew I had to capture this on paper so I could remember it forever. I pulled out my pencil and pad and started sketching I got the basic form on paper before she came over and practically pounced on me.

"Whatcha doin Pony boy?" She said laughing as I playfully kissed her neck.

"I was sketching I know what I am going to do my project on," I said smiling. She picked up the pad and smiled softly.

"Is that supposed to be me?"

I sat up a bit and kissed her nose. "It is you."

She scrunched her nose in the most adorable way possible. "It's too beautiful to be me..."

I raised her head so she was looking at me, "it's not beautiful enough to be you."

After I turned in that project my work was viewed by one of the most famous art collectors in New York. He immediately hired me and asked me to sketch more with charcoal or to paint. And I was more than happy to, Rachel got her first big role in a musical on Broadway that did very well. Her opening night was the same day as my exhibit so we arranged to go to her premier first them sneak away to my exhibit after. When the night was finally over we collapsed on our bed.

"We finally did it Pony boy we made it." I felt her soft lips on mine and smelled her raspberry shampoo.

"Quinn? Q? Are you alright?" I opened my eyes and I was in Santana's car. No, no this can't be right! Where was Rachel? I just... It was a memory. I sighed and looked at Santana.

"I'm fine." She nodded one of the best things about Santana she never asked too many questions. We walked up to her apartment I felt like my legs were heavier with every step. When we finally got to her apartment and she opened the door I was assaulted by Britney. She flung her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Q...I'm so sorry I know how much she meant to you." I stood there I didn't want to hug her but I patted her back so I didn't seem like a jerk. She let go of me after what seemed like an eternity and looked at me. Her light blue eyes looked deep into mine as if she was searching for something. Her shiny blonde hair fell about her shoulders in soft waves.

"You can shower and change I'll lend you some of my stuff." Santana said as she put her arm around Brit pulling her away from me. I looked at her silently thanking her and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Her blood was all over me, my shirt was basically red. My face was covered in red it was even in my hair. As I looked it hit me. She's really gone and not coming back. I felt like I was going to be sick so I bent over the toilet and vomited at least twice. I picked myself up and turned the shower on. I put the temperature on hot stripped my blood stained clothes off and got in. As soon as I got in blood started to wash away I watched as the red ran down the shower. My vision blurred and I heard a sob escape my throat. I couldn't hold it anymore I let the tears fall down my face.

"Oh God! Oh God! She's gone!"  
>I was screaming again. "Why was she taken from me! What did I do! What did I do!" I banged my fist against the wall. I started banging myself on the wall and screaming I wasn't even saying words anymore I was just screaming.<p>

"Quinn open this door!"

I kept screaming and banging.

"Quinn open this door right now!"

I heard her banging on the door.

"Quinn open it or I'll break it down!" Then I heard Britney talking to her and I didn't hear Santana banging anymore. The key unlocked the door and Brit came in I wasn't banging or screaming anymore I was whimpering against the tile into my knees which were drawn up to my chest.

"Quinn?" Britney said gently. I didn't answer her I didn't want to answer her. I wanted her to go away. "Quinn? Can you hear me?" I still didn't answer. "Quinn I'm coming in now ok?"

I sniffled and immediately cursed myself for doing so because I was crying again my whole body was shaking. I heard Britney come in and push the shower curtain back. I made no attempt to hide from her it's not like she could see anything anyway I was hiding behind my legs.

"Oh Quinn..." I raised my head and looked at my shoulder it was red from all the banging and my head should hurt from crying and screaming and banging and hitting people. But honestly I don't feel anything. I let my head drop back onto my knees and try to stop crying or at least cry quietly. Britney turned the water off and got into the shower with me. She sat there for a while she probably didn't know what to say. Seeing all the blood in her shower probably didn't help. Then she moved again she put a towel around my shoulders and wrapped her arms around me just hugging me. That made me break down all over again.


	3. Take Some Responsibility

When I finally got out of the shower and dressed Britney put me to bed in their guest room. I pretended to be asleep but I could hear my sister talking.

"No mom she didn't have a melt down...she's upset of course the girl she loves was just taken from her...no I don't think she'll talk to you right now...no don't come over here Britney and I are taking care of her...yes I know what happened when we were fifteen but she's a different person now...yes we put up all the sharp objects and medicines... Mom seriously it's too early to determine that...just give her some time...alright I'll ask her in the morning...no she's sleeping now...well...she was upset and started banging herself against my shower wall...no that's not what it means...mom come on you know that won't help...I understand that you're concerned I am too but it's too soon for that...no she won't run away…she can't we took her keys...yes mom...ok I love you too."

"What'd she say San?" Britney sounded worried.

"She just wants to be sure Quinn is going to be safe. Did you lock the window?"

"Yes."

"And the front door?"

"Yes."

"You put up all the knives and meds?"

"Yes San I did. I remember what she was like I was there too."

I heard Santana sigh, "I know you were babe. It's just...she really scared me with the shower thing I've never seen her so upset. And the paramedics said she was upset on the ride to the hospital too. Rachel meant and still means a lot to her...I don't want her to do something rash you know?"

"I know sweetie I know but give her a break. She was going to marry Rachel. She really loves her and she probably feels sad, alone, hurt, angry and a wide range of other emotions. Just give her time it's only been a few house."

Santana inhaled sharply, "alright you're the psychiatrist. Can you stay with her while I go get some of her stuff? Mom said she should stay here so she doesn't hurt herself."

"Of course I'll stay here with her."

"Thanks babe."

I heard them kiss and I pulled the pillow over my head. I wanted to scream why couldn't I go home? I just want to go home. I heard the front door close and I knew Santana was gone. The TV. was on and Brit was watching some kind of cartoon. She knows I like cartoons and I'm glad she put them on instead of the news. I didn't want to close my eyes but I did because everything was catching up with me and my body hurt especially my head.

Suddenly I was outside in some deserted town the sky was red and everything else was black. I looked around but I couldn't really see anything because of the blackness of the buildings. Then I hear Rachel's voice

"Quinn" Her voice is scared and distorted but it's still her voice. I run towards it. Then other voices start calling my name and I can't hear Rachel anymore. I keep yelling at the other voices telling them to shut up. But they get louder and the buildings get taller and bigger until they became a huge grim reaper. He was holding Rachel in one hand and a knife in another. The voices wouldn't shut up.

"Shut up! Stop! Don't hurt her! Take me! Take me instead! Shut up! Shut up!" The reaper laughed and Rachel screamed. I tried to run toward her but I'm tied to a tree. "No!" I'm flailing and screaming again. The reaper stabs Rachel and her blood splatters on me. I scream again and she gets cut open. She's still screaming and I'm crying and screaming and banging my head against the tree. The reaper laughs again and squeezes Rachel's blood all over my head. I can smell it and taste it I keep screaming and the blood keeps coming. I can't stop it.

"Aw look at the poor emo freak!" The reaper says his voice is dark and twisted. Then he throws Rachel's body at me and disappears. The blood is all over me and Rachel's mangled body is lying at my feet.

"Why didn't you save me Quinn?" Rachel says.

"I tried Rachel! I tried! Please don't leave me! Please stay! Please Rachel! Please!"

Then she dies again.

I wake up and the sheets were soaked in my sweat Santana's shirt was sticking to me, my face was wet, my hair was wet too.

"Quinn?"

I turn around Santana's standing outside the door. I'm scared what if the sweat was really blood? I start looking around frantically for any blood but I don't see any. I'm still breathing heavy when Santana kneels beside me.

"Night terrors?"

I nod and push the blankets off me.

"I-I'm sorry San I didn't mean to..."

"Sshh its ok Quinn its ok your safe it's ok no one will hurt you."

We sit for a while not saying anything.

"She wants to send me back to get fixed doesn't she?"

Santana nodded, I start to panic.  
>"San I can't go back she'll be there and she'll...she'll do it again!" I'm shaking now.<p>

"Quinn. Quinn! Calm down I'm not going to let that happen to you again ok."

I nod Santana wouldn't let her hurt me again. She would protect me she always has. It was going to be ok. Rachel was at home...

"Is... Is she really gone San?"

Santana sighed and sat beside me, "yes Quinn she's really gone. I'm sorry." I feel lost. What was I supposed to do without my Barbra?

"C-can I see her?"

"The funeral is in two days Quinn you can see her then." I nod again.

"C-can I go home? I just wanna go home."

Santana sighed again I can tell this is hard on her.

"Quinn mom wants you to stay with someone until after the funeral. Then she said based on how you handle that she'll determine if you can be alone or not."

"Why? Why does she get to decide? Why don't I get a say? It's my life!" I'm shouting and Santana looks tired. She puts her hand over mine trying to calm me. I don't want to calm down but I stop yelling because it hurts my head. And I don't want to make Santana sad.

"Quinn...she's just trying to look out for you. She's not trying to hurt you."

"She let Dr. Terri hurt me."

"She didn't know Q none of us knew. I wouldn't have let it happen if I had known."

I know that. Santana would never let someone hurt me intentionally. She always did try and shield me from the cruelties of the world.

"San...could I have..."

"No Quinn you couldn't have stopped it no one knows where the shot came from. You couldn't have protected her."

I nod again, I could have though I should have I should have been shot not her.

"They don't know who shot her or why. You really couldn't have done anything Q." It's as if she could read my mind. I nod again.

"Do...do I have to talk about it?" I look at her I really don't want to talk about it to anyone.

"Not right now. But eventually you will. Its not healthy keeping it bottled up inside."

I'm still looking at her trying to see if she's telling me the truth or not. I can't tell so I nod again. There's really nothing else to say.

I get up and shower and get dressed. I try to eat but I end up vomiting it up again. My head hurts so Santana gives me some aspirin. Then she and Britney have to go to work so mom comes over. I don't say anything to her I just shut myself up in the guest room. She leaves me alone for a while which I appreciate. But I know it won't last long. I vomit again because I didn't eat after the aspirin even though I promised Britney I would. My mom comes in as I'm vomiting and rubs my back waiting for me to finish. Finally it stops and I sit back against the shower and put my head in my hands.

"How are you feeling Quinn?" She asks I knew it was coming.

"I just vomited over a toilet bowl how would you feel." I'm angry I know I shouldn't be angry with her but I can't help it.

"You're angry." She simply states it like it was brought up in normal conversation.

"No shit." My head is spinning I feel sick again so I lean over the toilet again and vomit.

"Making yourself sick won't bring her back." I vomit again I don't want to answer her. So when I'm finished I don't sit back but the smell is getting to me so I flush it and try to stand. I'm wobbly because I haven't eaten and I just emptied my guts out. She catches me and steadies me enough so I can get to the sink. I turn on the cold water and splash it on my face over and over again like it will wake me up from some bad dream. But it doesn't so I wash my mouth out and look in the mirror. My reflection stares back at me. I'm paler than usual, my eyes are bloodshot, and I have water dripping down my face and in my hair. I don't know why but I start laughing. My mom looks confused and I laugh harder. I end up falling on the floor laughing like I had just seen the funniest thing in the world. When I stop I wipe my eyes and see my mother staring at me. I manage to stand and dry my face and part of my hair.

"I feel like shit. And I look like shit." I'm done laughing and I don't want to talk about it so I walk away. She doesn't follow me. I stay in the room for the rest of the day she leaves me alone except for when she brings me some water. I don't want it but she says that it will help with my headache. So I drink it and suddenly I'm extremely tired. So I fall asleep. I'm asleep for the rest of the day but I hear when Santana gets in she comes in and checks on me. I hear her and mom talking.

"What did you give her." Santana says she's trying to keep her voice down so I can't hear her.

"Why do you assume I gave her something?" It's my mom talking.

"Because she hasn't actually slept and not woke up screaming since she got here. Now what did you give her."

"I just gave her a light sedative to let her sleep…"

Santana groans "mom you can't just drug her every time things get hard!"

"Keep your voice down it's a sedative not a tranquilizer. And I'm only trying to help her rest so she can be ok at the funeral."

"Oh and I suppose you'll just keep sedating her until the funeral? And what happens then mom? Huh? You ship her off and lock her away for the rest of her life!"

"That is not what I meant nor is it what I am going to do." Santana's struck a nerve I can tell by the way mom's voice quivered.

"Then what are you going to do? Quinn is your daughter not a lab rat."

"I know that. Don't you think I know that! I'm only trying to help!"

"Just like you helped her last time with Dr. Terri that turned out real well."

Mom's silent we don't normally talk about Dr. Terri and what she did to me. It's just off limits.

"No you listen and you listen good Santana Fabray. I did not know what Dr. Terri was doing. None of us did. You cannot hold me responsible for what happened to Quinn because of her!"

"If you hadn't sent Quinn away it never would have happened! You could have kept her at home and taken her to another therapist! You could have let me help her!"

"You couldn't have helped her Santana! She was beyond any of our help!"

"You wouldn't know! You and dad were always gone! I was the one who found Quinn after the beat downs at school! I was the one who cleaned her cuts and bruises! I was the one who talked to her! I was the one who calmed her! I was the one who went to the school and finally stopped it! Not you or dad! Me!"

I'd never heard Santana so angry. "You and dad just want to come around and take credit when she's well! Did you find her passed out in the tub after taking a bottle of pills! Huh! Did you stick your finger down her throat until she vomited it up! Did you! Did you hold her while she cried at night and tell her it'd all be ok when you couldn't promise her that you'd take away all her pain! Huh! Did you!"

Mother is silent again.

"No you didn't all you did was hand her to a child molester!"

I hear a slap and I know mom hit Santana I want to get up but I can't my limbs won't work.

"I did not do this to her! She was born like this! It is not my fault!"

"You're right blame genetics. Not her absent parents." Then there's silence.

"Neither of you even came to see her when she was in the hospital! It was only me and Brit! Now you want to take credit for her when she's well take some for when she's fucked up too! Take some damn responsibility for your actions!"

I hear the door slam and I know mom had left. Santana sighs then I see black again.


End file.
